La Navidad de Marley
by kchito2
Summary: En las fechas navideñas, Marley enfrenta una crisis personal, pues la maldad de Sue Sylvester la alcanzó, desencadenando una respuesta inesperada


**Disclaimer: **Glee es una serie de TV que se transmite en Fox TV, creación del equipo de Ryan Murphy a quienes les pertenecen todos los derechos y escribimos este one shot sólo con fines de diversión y esparcimiento.

* * *

**La Navidad de Marley**

Marley caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, triste y con las manos en los bolsillos. Todo lo lindo que había pasado en los últimos meses, se había transformado en preocupación por su futuro y la tristeza le rondaba. Sin saberlo, había sido víctima de Sue Sylvester.

La gran Sue no perdonó a Finn Hudson lo que dijo de su hija, así que sin que nadie lo supiera, ella fue la verdadera autora de que esta vez, New Directions no llegara ni a las locales. Ni siquiera fue necesario reclutar a Kitty Wilde, pues ella, sin saberlo, colaboró en el plan de Sue para que el coro y sus muchachos sufrieran su furia vengativa… pero esta vez, Sue demasiado lejos.

A Sue, no le bastó acabar con el coro, sino que Finn le recordó los momentos más amargos que le tocó vivir últimamente y como director del coro y encargado de los chicos, sentía que lo castigaría a través de los muchachos.

Entre los excesos de Sue, fue suspender a Brittany en la temporada de Diciembre por no contar apropiadamente los pasos de las rutinas de las cheerios, lo cual nunca había hecho, y de allí que fallara.

A Blaine y a Sam, por medio de su influencia en los consejos estudiantiles de la región Lima, en Ohio, hizo que los suspendieran por conducta inapropiada, pues se valió de malos estudiantes para que esparcieran el rumor de que ellos eran pareja, pero con inmoralidad evidente, para lo cual, hizo poner en la mochila de Blaine y Sam esos "objetos" que usan para perversiones.

A Tina, hizo que la sacaran del club asiático de Ohio, un lugar exclusivo y tradicional de su familia, pues le proporcionó a Jacob Abraham, un dudoso material para que publicara en su blog, de que tenía sangre judía y ante el escándalo, la separaron.

A Ryder, hizo que trasladaran a su médico de dislexia, de manera que su educación se vio afectada. En cuanto a Jake, era un Puckerman, así que era fácil lograr que lo provocaran y ser suspendido un mes por pelearse con otro estudiante.

Sue iba cumpliendo su plan a la perfección, ya que quería dejar a Finn en el último lugar; pero con Marley llegó demasiado lejos, aun para la gran Sue.

La maldad de Sue llegó a su límite cuando hizo que botaran de su trabajo a la madre de Marley, Millie Rose ¿Cómo hizo eso? En primer lugar, "sugirió" a Kitty que junto con su círculo de amistades, empezaran a fastidiarla por su voluminosa figura, mientras que otro grupo, soltaba ratones y cucarachas. Fue suficiente ese día para provocar un escándalo mayúsculo, pues los estudiantes culpaban a la madre de Marley de ser desaseada y que servía comida en mal estado, mientras ella se comía la buena comida. Las palabras de Kitty fueron más que duras: -Esa señora de figura colosal, no puede ver a su alrededor, como Júpiter no sabe que existen otros planetas más chicos. Me duele el estómago por su comida descompuesta mientras que ella goza de demasiada salud-

Llegaron los de sanidad, tuvieron que hacer auditoría, cerrar temporalmente el lugar y a la madre de Marley, la despidieron del comedor estudiantil.

Si Marley fuera como otros chicos, quizás no le hubiera afectado tanto, pero ella amaba a su madre y siempre la defendía. Lo peor de todo es que estaban llenos de deudas, ya que recién se acomodaban a la zona. Ni siquiera hizo caso a las burlas de Kitty y sus amigos. Ni reaccionó cuando le tiraron en la cara un slushie. Jake y Ryder no estaban para sacar cara por ella ni los otros chicos, pues de una u otra forma, todos sus amigos habían sido suspendidos o expulsados.

Finn Hudson llegó corriendo por una esquina y les gritó a los muchachos: –_Oigan ¿Qué les pasa a Uds.? ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta del daño que le están provocando a Marley? Y tú, Kitty ¿No te has puesto en su lugar?_ – Kitty iba a contestar, pero interrumpió Finn: –_Yo sé que tú no siempre fuiste popular ni bonita… yo sé tu historia; además, tus padres están divorciados ¿Te hago recordar por qué? Pues tu padre dejó a tu mamá por una más joven y… delgada_–Eso fue suficiente, pues Kitty se fue corriendo, avergonzada y ahogando el llanto. Los demás chicos, al ver la escena, se fueron lentamente y en silencio.

En una esquina, estaba Marley, como sonámbula, mirando al vacío. Finn, al verla, corrió hacia ella y la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió suavemente: –_Marley… Marley… ¿Estás bien? Reacciona por favor, no me hagas esto… por favor…_– Así continuó por dos largos minutos, cuando de repente, Marley lo mira y como si despertara de un sueño, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, se puso en el hombro de Finn y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras Finn le decía: –_Ya Marley, cálmate. En el tiempo que estuve en New Directions como integrante y ahora como director, aunque no exista, aprendí que no hay problema que no se pueda superar y los amigos, aunque diferentes, están para apoyarse… Toma, sácate la cara y cuéntame_–

Finn le pasa un pañuelo a Marley y ella, después de arreglarse un poco, miró con esos bellos ojos, pero tristes a Finn y dijo: –_Finn, es que en verdad, hasta hace unas semanas, pensé que por fin mi vida y la de mi madre iban por buen camino. Tú sabes todas las dificultades que hemos tenido a causa del peso de mi madre, que como sabes, no es por comer, sino por un problema glandular, que es muy caro el tratamiento y estuvimos juntando dinero y ahora, como mi madre perdió el trabajo y con una página negativa en su expediente, de seguro que nuevamente nos tendremos que mudar de Lima, que fue el mejor lugar que he conocido y que finalmente, pensé que había llegado a mi hogar. Tendré que dejar la escuela, ahora sí para siempre y ponerme a trabajar, pues no podré resistir nuevamente verla sufrir otra vez por cosas parecidas, producto de gente chismosa e injusta; además, tendré que renunciar a mi sueño de ser cantante, ya que hay cosas más importantes por atender_– Marley se lleva las manos a la cara y Finn la abraza y le dice: –_Marley, tranquila… de alguna forma, vamos a salir de esto. Ahora, vete a tu casa y acompaña a tu madre.–_

Marley sonrió sin ganas a Finn, le agradeció con un gesto y se fue a su casa. Para esto, Kitty estaba escondida en una esquina y sin que se diera cuenta, siguió a Marley hasta su casa. Éste era un pequeño apartamento en las afueras de la ciudad "allí donde nadie viviría"; así le decían a ese sitio, pues "nadie" era la gente sin importancia. Marley ni siquiera cerró la puerta y Kitty se asomó por ella. Marley estaba sentada en un sillón, mirando la TV apagada, rodeada de cajas que todavía no habían sido vaciadas de contenido. Sólo al fondo, se veían arreglos navideños muy bonitos, que indicaban ser hechos a mano. Mientras Kitty admiraba eso, ve que Marley se puso a llorar nuevamente y de la cocina, sale su madre y la abraza y le dice: –_Ya, ya, pequeña, ya pasará, no te preocupes, estoy bien. No es la primera vez ¿Recuerdas? Siempre hemos demostrado ser mejores que la gente que nos acusaba y criticaba. Ahora, no será la excepción_– Marley la mira amorosamente y le dice: –_Pero madre, pensé que aquí iban a ser diferentes y el coro Glee me dio esperanzas. Me dije: Por fin llegué a casa. Además, nunca me gustó que te maltrataran de esa manera… Dejaré la escuela y me pondré a trabajar, pues sino, nos van a botar del apartamento_–Su madre la mira espantada y algo enojada y le dice: –_¡Ni se te ocurra! Tú tienes un don y no lo debes desperdiciar ni siquiera por mí. Ya me las arreglaré, no te preocupes_– Marley iba a contestar, pero su madre la calló con una mirada y ella suspiró y la abrazó. Su madre continuó: –_Además, mientras permanezcamos juntas, las cosas van a ir bien… ¿Ves? Nunca hemos tenido mucho en esta casa desde que nos abandonó tu padre y lo que ves, sólo es fruto del amor_– Y abrazó fuertemente a su hija, mientras Marley sonreía, pero con lágrimas.

Kitty miraba, escuchaba y sintió que empezaban a caer lágrimas por sus mejillas. Se acordó de su propia casa, pero a diferencia de Marley, un hogar destruido y sin amor; sintió vergüenza de sí misma y las palabras "_desde que nos abandonó tu padre y lo que ves, sólo es fruto del amor_" llegaron a su corazón como un cuchillo que lo partió en dos.

Kitty, se hizo presente en la puerta, jadeando… miró a Marley, que por la sorpresa, se puso de pie. Se dirigió velozmente hacia Marley y la abrazó fuertemente, sollozando y sin decir nada. Marley, sorprendida, correspondió al abrazo y sólo atinaba a decir: –_Kitty… yo… ¿Qué te pasa?... tranquila… me estás asustando_– Kitty la suelta, la mira fijamente y dirige su boca al oído derecho de Marley y le dijo muy despacio y suavemente, casi con un susurro: –_Discúlpame… eres como yo, ahora lo veo claramente. Desde ahora, eres como mi hermana. No te prometo que quizás me termines de agradar, pero ten por seguro que siempre estaré de tu parte_– Marley la abrazó y así continuaron algunos minutos.

Es 21 de Diciembre y Finn Hudson se dirige con paso seguro y mirada seria a la oficina de Sue Sylvester. Ella está sentada en su escritorio y Finn sólo empuja la puerta, entra y se sienta, sin avisar, mientras la mira fijamente. Sue, sin alzar la vista, dice: –_¿Cómo, Hudson? ¿Se cumplió la profecía de los mayas y has venido a ver si sigo viva?_– Finn no cambiaba de expresión. Simplemente, la miraba fijamente. Eso sorprendió a Sue, quien alzó rápidamente la vista y volvió a bajarla rápidamente. Luego de una larga e incómoda pausa, Finn dijo: –_Sue, lo sé todo. No era difícil suponer que tú estabas detrás de esto. Está bien, acepto con madurez que me equivoqué en lo que dije y de muchas formas te quise pedir disculpas, pero tú no las aceptaste; sin embargo, puedo aguantar que te burles de mí, que me digas Little T-Rex o que bailo como un pato cojo y con epilepsia, haberte metido con los muchachos, aunque ellos son fuertes… ¿Pero haberte metido con la madre de Marley, quien era inocente en todo esto? Allí sí que cometiste un acto de mucha maldad… Yo te admiraba Sue; te admiraba incluso en tus momentos fuertes, porque has sido una persona de convicciones; pero esto… esto es injusto y malo y aun dentro de mis torpezas, me doy cuenta que eso no se hace con nadie_– Sue esta vez levanta la mirada y con un gesto despectivo, le dice a Finn: –_Tú, Pokemon Chicorita, que recién despiertas al mundo, no me vas a venir a dar clases de moralidad y madurez y…_– Finn le corta: –_Es cierto Sue, no te voy a dar nada de eso; pero sí, sé lo suficientemente malo que es esto, para ver que especialmente en estas fechas, eres una persona vacía, sin amor y te quedarás sola, porque así lo has decidido. De alguna forma, todos saldremos adelante, pues nos tenemos a nosotros mismos, pero tú, Sue, eres y estarás S-O-L-A y esa será tu recompensa a lo que has hecho. Repito: S-O-L-A_– Es así que Sue se levanta violentamente de su asiento e indicando la puerta, le dice a Finn: –_Lárgate ya de mi oficina_– Y Finn le contesta: –_Sin que me insistas, lo iba a hacer, pues no vale la pena desperdiciar el tiempo con alguien que ha perdido el sentido de la humanidad, especialmente en estas fiestas navideñas_– Y Finn, sin mostrar ningún cambio de sentimientos, y continuando con la mirada fija en Sue, se retira de la oficina.

Mientras Sue ve alejarse a Finn Hudson, toma asiento nuevamente y dice: –_¡Ha!–_ Y vuelve a revisar unos papeles, pues estaba haciendo el balance del año. En eso, entran Becky Jackson y Kitty y al verlas, Sue sonríe y les empieza a hablar del "atrevimiento" de Finn y mientras, éstas no decían nada y recogían unas cosas. En un momento dado, Sue estaba con curiosidad y les pregunta qué hacían. Cuando ya habían recogido lo que consideraban necesario, Kitty toma asiento, se arregla el cabello y dice: –_Profesora Sue, la dejamos. No podemos estar con una persona que trata injustamente a una persona como la madre de Marley. Como juego, está bien, pero esto fue demasiado. Ahora, tanto ella como Marley, podrían quedar en la calle el 24… por mi parte, yo confesaré todo. Sé que quizás me podrían expulsar de McKinley High School, pero por lo menos, quedaré con la conciencia tranquila_– Sue la mira con un gesto de asco y le dice: –_Débil. Si quieres hacerlo, hazlo, pero de una vez… Ahora bien, no comprendo porqué tú, Becky, me dejas_– Ella la mira con tristeza y le dice:–_Profesora Sue, esto fue demasiado malo para mí. Marley me caía bien y ahora anda triste todo el día y quizás abandone la escuela. Lo siento_– Mientras las dos atravesaban la puerta, Sue se asoma por ella y le dice: –_¡Está bien, lárguense, traidoras, pero no las apoyaré en lo que confiesen ni las volveré a dejar entrar a las cheerios!–_

Es día 24 en la noche y en la casa de Marley, están todas sus cosas empaquetadas. Ella y su madre, sólo esperan la confirmación del desalojo para abandonar su pequeño apartamento. Marley tenía apoyada su cabeza en el hombro de su madre, mientras ella le pasa el brazo por su hombro, estando las dos sentadas en un sillón. Ambas estaban con cara muy triste, pero no lloraban. Son las 20:00 y el reloj suena más fuerte que de costumbre, pues todo el lugar está en silencio. De repente, sus corazones se exaltan al escuchar el timbre. Marley da un suspiro, mientras se dirige a la puerta; sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta, se encuentran con Finn Hudson y todos sus amigos. Ella balbucea: –_Pero… pero… ¿Qué significa esto? Se suponía que esperábamos la orden de desalojo y se aparecen Uds._– Finn, con su sonrisa de medio lado, le dice a Marley: –_No te preocupes, todo está arreglado. Avisé a los muchachos que la pasabas mal y Blaine llamó a Kurt y por él, Rachel me llamó a mí para decirme que te había conseguido una beca integral de estudio de artes en New York… hay varios prospectos, y un pequeño trabajo en una cafetería que conoce, aunque eso por ahora no será necesario, pues puedes seguir estudiando en McKinley, pues además, a tu madre le devolverán su lugar y una gratificación con su sueldo; pero mientras, Kitty se movió entre tus amigos y todos ellos hicieron una colecta, para que por lo menos estos meses no la pasen mal_– Marley bajó el rostro algo avergonzada, pero feliz de lo que había pasado. Sus lindos ojos de nuevo se iluminaron, abrazó a Finn y le dijo: –_¡Gracias, muchas gracias a todos Uds.!... aunque no hay nada que tenga que ofrecerles_– En eso, entra Kitty haciéndose paso y dijo: –_No te preocupes, Marley… nosotros traemos la comida y la fiesta–_ y todos comenzaron a pasar. Entre ellos, Ryder y Jake quienes estaban elegantemente vestidos, presumiendo sobre quién había quedado mejor. También estaban Kurt y Rachel, quien vino con Brody, Santana, también se encontraba y charlaba animadamente con Brittany, Artie, quien estrenaba nueva silla de ruedas con motorcito y Mike, quien llevaba de la cintura a Tina. Quinn le sonreía a Joseph Hart quien venía acompañado de Sugar Motta.

Marley ve el alegre grupo que se había juntado y se dirige nuevamente a Finn y le dice: –_Otra vez quiero agradecerte, Finn, pues sin tu ayuda…_– Finn no la deja terminar y dice: –_No todo lo hice yo… Hay una persona que hizo más que todos nosotros juntos:__Sue Sylvester_–

**Flashback**

Sue ya se encuentra en casa y antes de dormirse, piensa en todo lo que ha pasado y tenía una sonrisa algo perversa, aunque esta vez, sí que sintió algo diferente, pues cuando terminó la escuela, mientras caminaba por el pasadizo de la escuela, sentía la mirada de reprobación de todos los que se encontraban por allí, incluyendo maestros. Así, Sue se duerme y se despierta en la madrugada. Se despierta y al costado de su cama, ve sentada a su hermana difunta, Jane, rodeada de una hermosa luz. Sue le saluda y le habla, pero ella no le contesta. Sólo tiene una triste mirada y unos momentos después, se levanta y se dirige a la puerta. Sue le dice que espere, que le explique qué pasa. Su hermana, por fin le dice: –_Sue, desde pequeña, tú me defendiste, pues era especial y tu hija Robin es especial; sin embargo, lo que has hecho, es algo muy malo. Imagínate si fuéramos nosotras ¿Acaso te has olvidado Sue? ¿No te acuerdas de esas navidades pasadas en la cual nos apoyábamos? Estoy apenada por ti_– En eso, se da cuenta que su hermana Jane tiene a su hija entre sus brazos y se la empieza a llevar y Sue no puede levantarse de su cama, mientras grita que no la abandonen… Es el momento que se despierta y se da cuenta que todo había sido un sueño. Recién en ese momento, Sue se da cuenta que su venganza se había ido contra ella misma y le encontró sentido a las palabras de Finn, pues ¿Qué haría sola, sin compartir sus triunfos?

Los días 22 y 23, apurándose por las fechas, Sue confesó las cosas que hizo al Consejo Municipal de Escuelas de Lima, Ohio y habló con Finn Hudson. Por supuesto, que así, Sue se puso en peligro de perder su trabajo; pero eso no sucedió, pues Finn tuvo la buena y hasta ese momento que no sabía, la providencial idea de llamar a Will Schuester, quien tuvo la buena idea de contarle a Emma, cuyo primo, como sus padres, era supremacista pelirrojo y miembro principal del Consejo Municipal de Escuelas de Lima, Ohio. Ante los ruegos de Emma, su primo influyó para que a Sue le den un castigo administrativo, pero sin perder su trabajo y Sue, buscó a Kitty y Becky, para que se reintegraran a las cheerios, las cuáles, al ver el cambio de Sue, aceptaron gustosas y juntas planificaron lo necesario para que la madre de Marley recuperara su trabajo y no perdieran su apartamento.

**Fin del Flashback**

Marley, con la explicación de Finn, no sabía qué decir. Sólo después de unos momentos, Sue aparece lentamente por la puerta, aun con la mirada desafiante. Marley se dirige a ella, la mira fijamente y sorpresivamente, le da un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla que hasta la dura de Sue no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ésta, aclarando la garganta, dijo: –_¿Por qué se demoran en preparar todo, tira de holgazanes? Hasta yo cuando por poco pierdo una pierna por escalar el Monte Rushmore tenía más velocidad que Uds_.– Todos se ríen de la ocurrencia y en poco tiempo, el triste apartamento de Marley se convierte en un lugar alegre. Suena el timbre y Will y Emma se aparecen sonrientes y Sue va al encuentro del matrimonio y conversan animadamente.

En un momento, Marley dirige la vista sobre todos los visitantes, quienes arreglan las cosas, cantan canciones navideñas o simplemente, conversan como que nunca hubiera pasado nada. En eso, su madre la abraza y le dice: –_¿Qué pasa hija?–_ Y ella, posando sus claros y dulces ojos sobre su madre, le dice: –_Hasta hoy en la mañana, pensé que otra vez, las cosas se pondrían en contra nuestra, pero esto sólo demuestra que por fin llegamos a nuestro hogar y lo mejor de todo, en fiestas navideñas_– Le sonríe a su madre y se une al animado grupo, quienes la acogieron con alegría y se divertían todos, hasta Sue, quien sonreía como que nunca le hubiera pasado en la vida. El árbol navideño, con los adornos y luces, brillaba y encantaba.

Así fue la Navidad de Marley y ese día, los chicos se prometieron que todos regresarían al coro y que el próximo año, recuperarían las nacionales, y lo decían con convicción, mientras todos pensaron que eran las mejores navidades que estaban pasando.

* * *

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS UDS.**

**FIN**


End file.
